1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording medium capable of recording, reproducing, and deleting information including musical information without deterioration of the tone quality thereof, and also relates to such an information recording medium that is also capable of recording information after deleting previously recorded information.
2. Discussion of Background
Conventionally, musical information is digitally recorded in disk-shaped media, representative examples of which are compact disks (CDs), card-shaped recording media, and stick-shaped recording media. Some experts on audio have confirmed through sensory inspection that even if recording and reproduction are digitally conducted, deterioration of tone quality is inevitably caused by some noise generated by recording and reproduction systems employed.